Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku
Here's how the opening crawl and the battle over Jakku goes in Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen. and Hiatt Grey Productions, proudly presents... "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen Weeks have passed since the events of of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor", and Ed, Edd, and Eddy and the rest of our heroes have made peace after the fall of Bradey O'Diesel and the Sith. However, after their time of peace and victory, it seems that the Sith have not completely fallen yet. As a space battle takes place over Jakku, Blythe Baxter has been captured by Biff, Tiff, and The Biskits. So now, Jedi Knights Brian and Vinny Griffin attempt a daring rescue mission to save her.... camera then pans down and shows the battle over Jakku raging on, and 2 starships passed by as the battle continues Brian: Alright, we're gonna take this trip nice and smoovely. Vinny: Let them pass between us. Accelerate to attack speed! 2 ships go to attack mode and attack the flying droids Vinny: Nice shots, Bri. Brian: Not so bad yourself! Cover me, Jimmy. Jimmy (clone): I'm right with you, General Brian! 2 attack several droid ships, till one is on Jimmy's tail! Brian: Jimmy, get clear! Jimmy (clone): I can hold it! Brian: Jimmy! Jimmy (clone): No, I'm alright! his ship explodes Jimmy (clone): I'M HIT!!! DAAAHHH!!! Brian: JIMMY, NO!!! a vulture droid shoots missiles Vinny: Missiles, pull up! and Vinny pulls up but the missiles chase after them Vinnny: Split up! do so, but the missiles then split up and chase each one of the ships as Vinny is flying away Vinny: Flying is for droids. several buzz droids land on Vinny's ship Vinny: Brian, I need assistance. Brian: Buzz droids. Buzz droids then start damaging Vinny's ship Vinny: Oh dear, they're shutting down all the controls! Brian: Move more to the right, so I can get a clear shot at them. Vinny: No, get to the main ship, and get Blythe! we're running out of tricks here! then starts shooting at the droids, but ends up damaging part of Vinny's ship Vinny: Hold your fire, it's not helping me here! Brian; You're right. that's not working. then flies in closer alongside Vinny's ship and clangs Vinny: Doh! Brian: Hold Still. I'm gonna try something else. then slides the wing of his ship on Vinny's and crushes the Buzz Droids Brian: The command ship is dead ahead. Vinny: But the shields are still up! Brian: Oh, right! turns over, and then shoots the shield generator then the main doors start to close Vinny: I have a extremly bad feeling about this! 2 ships then speed in and make it through the main opening at the last second and their ships skid on the landing dock, and they activate their Lightsabers and kill droids in the hanger they hack into the system and find Blythe on the ship's schematics Vinny: Blythe's signal is coming from the main observation tower. Brian: We should meet her on top of that spiar. Vinny: Let's move. they race down the halls, they killed many droids on the way they soon hop into an elevator, which happens to have several droids inside it, and the 2 kill them all the elevator stops Vinny: You press the stop button? Brian: No, did you? Vinny: No. Brian: Well, time for plan B. then uses his Lightsaber to cut a hole in the roof of the elevator Vinny: I don't wanna a "plan B", I wanna get moving! the roof falls open with a hole after Brian hops out, the elevator then suddenly goes up Vinny: Whoa! Brian: Whoa! then hops down inside the elevator Vinny: What just happened? Brian: I don't know. they reach to top where Blythe was there Vinny: Blythe! Brian: You alright? Blythe Baxter: Cashmere and Velvet. Brian and Vinny look back and see Cashmere and Velvet with some super magna droids Cashmere: Your swords please. Velvet: Yeah, we don't wanna make a mess in front of Baxter. Vinny: She's coming with us. all activate their sabers then start clashing sabers Brian: My powers have doubled since the last time we encountered each other. Velvet: Nice. Cahsmere: Twice the pride, double the fall. continue clashing their sabers as Vinny is knocked back, as Brian and the 2 chinchillas go up the stairs, as Vinny gets back up and kills the droids as they come to a blade lock, Cashmere Force chokes Vinny as Velvet Force shoves Brian back. And then they Force throw Vinny against the walkway and then pin him underneath it Brian: growls You stupid cats! then kicks them down from the upper level and jumps down and furiously clashes sabers against them as he then cuts off their hands and decapitates them Brian: as he deactivates his Lightsaber Blythe Baxter: in surprise for a moment but regains herself Excellent work, Brian. They were too dangerous to be alive. Brian: I know, but I shouldn't have done that, (releases Blythe's restraints) it's not the Jedi way. Blythe Baxter: Yeah. But what's done is done. Now, let's get out of here before more droids show up. Blythe heads for the stairs, Brian goes to retrieve Vinny. Blythe Baxter: Brian, what are you doing? Brian: I can't leave him here! out Vinny and throws him over his shoulder Blythe Baxter: Okay, let's get out of here! out Brian: Right behind you! outside, 2 ships are in a cross fire then the elevator doesn't work Brian: the down button Come on, dog gone it! Blythe Baxter: Maybe I can try to open it. Brian: Blythe her lightsaber It's a good thing I brought this. Blythe Baxter: it Thank you, it's good to have this back. it bang! The ship begins to fall Brian: Whoa! Blythe Baxter: That's not good! Brian: Quick, grab my hand! out and Blythe grabs it, as he pulls her up then the 2 run down Blythe Baxter: I have a very bad feeling about this! Captain: Fire the emergency booster engines! emergency booster engines then fire up and slowly the ship begins to get level again. Brian grabs some wires, and Blythe hangs on to his legs Vinny: awake Huh? down WHOA!!! on Brian Brian, what is going on!? Brian: Take it easy! Were in a tight situation here! there's a rumbling Blythe Baxter: Wait a minute. What is that?! Brian: Huh? up and gasps. The elevator is coming straight down Oh, shoot! Vinny: Quick, jump! slide down, and then jump through an open door as the elevator rockets past them then several droids of different kinds then point their blasters at them and surround them Battle droid: Freeze! Come on, get up! Vinny: Do you have a Plan "C"? are being taken to the bridge Brit: Ah, yes! Brittany Biskit: Like, look what the droids have caught. Tiff: Baxter: And Snoopy and Old Yeller. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Category:Opening Scenes